Welcome To The Family Shiro-Chan, Revisited!
by The Winged Lady
Summary: After Gin finds him in a compromising situation, Toshiro is taken back by his father & made to live in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra & the rest of the Espada find themselves his knew babysitters- much to there dismay and mutual dislike. The newer version of "Welcome To The Family Shiro Chan!"
1. She Who Breathes In New Life

It was a cold December night as Ichimaru Gin sat comfortably in one of Rukon's small Hospitals. He watched, bored, as wet rain fell sloppily to the moist, grungy dirt.

Gin, bored by the tap, tap, tapping of the water on the windowcill, turned his attention to the nervous and fretfull nurses behind him at the front desks.

"Do you see that boy, over there?" The first nurse, Ayano, whispered to the younger nurse next to her, Kazue.

"The white-haired one? Hai. He's so creepy; just sitting there doing nothing makes him look scary. And what a horrible smile!" Kazue replied, not being as quit as Ayano had been.

"I know! And he's a rapscallion, too!" Ayano conspired.

"Really?! Not a suprise, but what could he do?" Kazue squirmed, not comfortable near him. The woman had every right, Gin supposed. After all, people like Kazue and Ayano were raised under a simple beliefs and givings. When they looked at the waterfalls, cold liquid fighting even colder liquid and the crashing of titans as it impacted the lower waters, sound of the roaring rivers battling in a peacefull stream, to fast to take in, all they saw was... A river. A waterfall.

So when they saw him, eyes squezed shut in an uprooted fashion with his skinny smile that resembled an opened tin soup can, bloody silver-white hair like moon rays, they saw a kid. a kid with a not-quite-right smile.

"The young girl, the pregnant one? _He's_ the father!" Ayano yelled, but still, at the same time, whispered. "And there she is, probably bawling her head off as she delivers, and there he is, not even caring how the baby comes out!"

"What?! That poor girl! Do you think the baby will come out deformed?!" Kazue practically screached.

"It'lll probably turn into a monster-!"

_Crash!_

The two nurses heads snapped up at the sound of broken wood and glass, the side of the building marred now with a giant hole, some of the glass at the bottom of the window fallen off.

Gin slowly walked up to the two frozen nurses.

"Don't... Don't you_ dare_ talk about my child like that..." Gin's voice rung throughout the waiting room. The nurses just stared at him. Their ugly faces contorted between horror, fear and shock.

"You have no _right_... To speak of them on the day of their birth..." He stared at their feet for a secant, and, befor they could blink, he was gone.

* * *

Rangiku hadn't been awake for the birth. The pain knocked her out. But it was okay, Gin felt, as she didn't need to be awake for something so painfull.

The doctor had long left, Gin saying he would clean the baby (the doctor had already handled the cord). Once finished, Gin opted to sit next to Rangiku, baby in his arms. It was a boy, who already had a tuft of white hair on his head.

Gin had swaddled him in one of his Shihakushō, only his head coming out. The baby snoozed quitley, not seeming bothered by his father or mother.

"You're cute," Gin said aloud to the infant. Said baby didn't even stir.

"I know you're asleep, but I just want you to know that it's okay." Gin explained to the baby, "The world must seem big now, but I assure you; it's worth it. Even if, sometimes, it seems like it's not, it is. You'll get to do and see things you never thought possible, and can't even comprehend. But I'll help you enjoy it to the best of my abilities."

"Sometimes," Gin's voice grew softer "You won't enjoy it. You'll be sad, and the world will seem so horribly written and maimed... But please remember, that even when you're upset, I'll feel even worse. Because your my responsibility, even when I'll be old and wrinkly, and you'll be most likely married with your own..."

Gin seemed to stop, thinking for a minute. But the baby regained conciousness, looking at his father with not-so-open eyes and blinking.

"Hmph, look at me. You'r an hour old and I'm already afraid you'll be unhappy..."

Gin slowly opened his eyes and gave his son a small chuckle.

"Now," He grinned.

"I don' wanna keep calling you 'The Baby'; so how about I just call you... Shiro-chan. Until Mommy wakes up?"

"B...buah," The baby gurgled.

"Well, then... Welcome to the family, Shiro-chan!"

* * *

_First Chapter of the newer, and hopefully better version of "Welcome To The Family Shiro Chan!". _

_Above all, I think it went very well. I'd really like to hear your opinions on it. Any suggestions and ideas would be grately appreciated. But.. _

_PLEASE don't tell me I need to correct my spelling. It's not likely to happen. _

_So... Like it? Dislike it? Give your opinion and tell me why. And feel free to rant. I honestly prefer longer reviews, be them upset or happy. _

_Ciao!_


	2. He Who Smiles And He Who Lies

**Okay, so I got a question from **_WinglessAngel101_**, who was confused about some plot holes that might also be confusing you. At first I was just going to answer the question, but I decided to post them on my story to help all you confused viewers out there. **

**1) Yes, this is placed in Soul Society. Rangiku and Gin both died as children, so it only makes sense that when they're old enough to be about teenagers, they would also still be in Soul Society. **

**2) There would be more hospitals than just the Fourth Sqaud. What do you think dead Doctors with not enough reiatsu to become a shinigami would do for money? Also, Fourth Squad only deals with shinigami. I'm sure they help out when they can with civilians, but there would have to be hospitals in case of Hollow attacks or crazed murderers. I'm pretty sure Kukaku Shiba got her fake arm from something other than a shinigami, and with Ganju Shiba's constant fights, (And his hate for shinigami) he'd also go somewhere else than the fourth sqaud to heal. **

**3) I'm also pretty sure Shinigami can have kids. Byakuya is the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan; and all the other ones usually become the Sixth Sqaud Captain, so he'd have to be born in the Soul Society. Plus in one episode they showed one of the Zanpakutoes (Kazeshini) taking care of a baby (YES, it _was_ a filler episode, but I think it counts). **

**4) Gin still works for Aizen in this. It'll be explained later in this chapter.**

**On a side note, we're gonna go through the time of Gin having Toshiro until, as I'm calling it; "_the thing_ with Granny". I'll try to keep it under four chapters; so we can get to the good parts. **

* * *

"He's so _cute_,"

"I could just eat him up,"

"Well, arn't you handsome!"

Gin rolled his eyes, (Not that anybody noticed; with them shut and all) as he continued walking through the market.

Baby Shiro was four months old, now; and Rangiku thought "Toshiro" was a really cute name when she woke up (After he had declined the her first choices of Ryobe, Kisho, Sadao and, vehemently, Byakuya)

Of course, he hadn't told her it fit perfectly with his already made-up nickname, or she'd have accused him of tricking her into it, and suggested something else. So, he just broke the nickname in easy.

Another random woman cooed at his baby, who was currently in a baby-carrier strapped to Ran-Chan's back. Mothers loved pestering Rangiku ever sense she gave birth. It was because of two things, Gin figured. One; this meant she was just the sister, and they could real her mother in with Ran, or Two; Pregnant. Teenagers. Are. _Stupid_.

And they were. It was their fault that this had happened; even if they hadn't had the slightest _clue_ what they were doing at the time.

So, there they were, trying to force their way through the market as middle-aged people ran amock.

Gin, sick of their annoying "baby voices" -really, could their voices get any more high pitched?- he walked over to Rangiku, smile twisting upwards into a disturbing chortle of sick puppies and put a hand on her shoulder.

The mothers couldn't get away fast enough.

Rangiku just sighed in relief, looking over at him with tired eyes.

"Thanks Gin. I'm getting sick of everyone telling me how to raise my child just because I'm young..." Gin tilted his head, studying Rangiku's face. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was somewhat tangled and her yukata was slipping on one side.

"I could take him," Gin offered, raising out his hands. Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, glowing with happiness as she shifted Lil' Shiro onto her hip.

"Mmhm, I need ta spend more time with him anyway." It was sort of a lie. Gin spent almost more time with his child then his mother did; since he preferred that to Ran's idea of a babysitter.

Rangiku gave him a relieved smile; throwing her arms around shoulders after passing Toshiro and his carrier over.

"I'll meet you at home, okay?" She said, running off to find some bath salts and sake. (What? Just because she's a mother doesn't mean she can't drink!)

Gin walked off with Toshiro on his shoulder, pulling out one of the lists of vegetables and fruits to get for dinner.

"Hmmm... Leeks, Komatsuna, Daikon, Kabu, Ninjin, Tamanegi, Nasu, Goya*..." Gin paused as he reached the end of his list. "Watermelon?"

* * *

Slipping back into his barracks, Gin grinned as he pulled the sleeping Toshiro off his back and quickly put him in the swarm of blankets in the basket-like cradle Rangiku left in the kitchen. Slowly, after having the child tucked in, he peaked into the six bags he had been carrying around, making sure he had everything.

_'Let's see,'_ He thought to himself, "_...Goya, leeks, Komatsuna, Kabu..." _

"Hello, Ichimaru."

Gin stiffened at the sultry voice; and slowly, but surley, turned around to see the one man in the world who could put up an act of sweetness so well that even God would fall for it.

Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

**Before I go on with the end notes, I'd like to point out what those foods were. **

**Leek- Called Negi or Green Onion, Leeks are included in many fried and boiled dishes, and used as a topping for domburi (rice bowl) dishes such as gyudon (marinated beef over rice).**

**Komatsuna- Lind of like spinach, in that it contains many important nutrients and vitamins, but it does not have the same bitterness. Mostly eaten raw in salads or boiled and served in soups and stews.**

**Daikon- "Giant White Raddish" Daikon is a very popular and versatile Japanese vegetable. It can be eaten raw, cooked, or grated into daikon-oroshi, a refreshing topping used to counteract the oiliness of dishes like grilled fish and tempura. **

**Kabu- It's basically jus a turnip. Almost always boiled and served in soups or Japanese hot pot, (nabe). It is a common miso soup ingredient; and also has a spicier taste than her Western cousins.**

**Ninjin- Carrots that are are often thicker than carrots seen in North American and European markets, but they have the same taste. **

**Tamanegi- Onions, usually cooked before eaten, and are a typical ingredient of many fried and stewed dishes such as Japanese curry and various domburi (meals served over a bowl of rice). Fun Fact: Japan is one of the world's top onion producing countries, and are widely used in many Japanese dishes.**

**Nasu- I believe a form of "Eggplant or Aubergine" that's less bitter than North American and European ones. Nasu also has a place in cultural folklore: Dreaming about Mount Fuji, a hawk or nasu on New Year is considered good luck.**

**Goya- Named "Bitter Melon", and the most famous vegetables in Okinawan cuisine and the key ingredient in goya champuru, Okinawa's signature dish composed of stir fried goya, tofu and eggs. WARNING: VERY BITTER!**


End file.
